memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Seventy
--The Doctor, 19:52, 4 July 2006 (UTC) Orbit Hello, just curious/confused why is it you felt the necessity to go to great lengths to remove every link to orbit? -- 8of5 14:25, 2 September 2006 (UTC) hey Hi Seventy -- I'm not sure why you thought anything I said was about you, in specific, necesitating your defensive tone -- or maybe I'm not sure why you feel it is necessary to get on my case about my tone when I'm discussing this community in general -- I already got the answers I needed from 8of5. I'm just here to edit articles, my man, and would appreciate you cleaning up your comments towards me -- it would be the mature thing to do at this point. -- captainmike 69px 04:51, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Conduct :Regarding the comments made on the chicken debate page, I have received a complaint about the abusive language that was used by yourself which goes against our policy as outlined here. While I understand that discussions can become quite heated at times, it does not excuse foul language and insults. We don't wish to lose you as a contributor, as you are one of our best, however, certain actions may become necessary if this continues. Thanks for your attention. --The Doctor 15:22, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Categories I've noticed that you never include Categories to the new pages you create. I think it would a good idea if you started adding them when you do so. Thank you. 76.174.3.185 02:40, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :And I think it would be a good idea if more people wrote new pages instead of following along behind others and adding categories. But, that's the beauty of a collaborative project like M-B; people can contribute in their own prefered way. --Seventy 03:25, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::Could you please put categories on the pages you create? By not doing so, you are, in fact, creating more work for the rest of us. If you added the categories in the first place, it would leave more time for the rest of us to create new pages, instead of housekeeping work. Thanks. :-) --TimPendragon 19:02, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Dude, I am not accusing you of anything. It's a patently obvious fact. I get that you don't care about categories, but it is a standard of the wiki. A lot of people actually USE the categories to find related articles. Every article needs them, and by not including them yourself, you are making people come behind you and waste valuable time by doing something you should be considerate enough to do in the first place. --TimPendragon 02:46, 26 August 2007 (UTC) thanks Thanks for catching another error made by a certain new user.. I had quite a problem fixing some redirects he made over established pages the other night. let me know if you notice him improperly deleting information again. -- captainmike 69px 14:06, 13 April 2007 (UTC) starships articles could you include a couple links in the new articles for the repair ship class you are creating -- each one should link back to other ships of the same name and the star they are named after -- for example, you just created USS Betelgeuse (repair ship) but neglected to link to USS Betelgeuse and their namesake Betelgeuse. Thanks! -- captainmike 69px 14:33, 26 January 2008 (UTC) reference template Just to let you know that the mini-series titles can now be included in all media, such as ebooks. Simply use the format and you should get the correct results, i.e. . Thanks (-: --The Doctor 13:27, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Test Sagan class Seventy, just wondering if you are working from a secondary source when I look at all your newly created Sagan class articles -- all of those ships names come from the Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual -- have you incorrectly sourced them or are they all also listed in the Player's Guide that you cite them to? -- captainmike 69px 17:17, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Et al. vs. etc. Seventy, my high school and college writing style guides I have here state that in usage, "et cetera" (meaning "and the rest") is neuter and so can refer only to things, and "et alia" (meaning "and others") can refer only to persons. It was based on how this was taught to me in school that I thought that it would be inappropriate to use "et al." to refer to a list of stories that seem to be things, not person''s. I thought you might find this information useful in future edits. -- 'captainmike' 69px 03:02, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Seventy, Thank you for explaining your edit to me in response to myself explaining my edit to you -- it does seem we are both right about two alternate meanings of the same term -- your original edit summary comment stated that et al. meant "and elsewhere", while my comment did confirm that it meant "and others". Thank you so much for politely explaining this aspect of the term, which I was not aware of previously when I was instructed in school not to use the term in reference to lists of anything but people. -- 'captainmike''' 69px 03:37, 23 April 2008 (UTC) FYI Just so you know, the Admins are talking about you. – AT2Howell 14:34, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Awesome I've just got to say, great job on ! I can't add anything. I'm not even taking notes any more. That page was extremely well done. Frakn awesome! Hey Hey man, I was just wondering where you are?--Long Live the United Earth 22:32, 6 October 2008 (UTC)